$ -19.84 \div -8 $
${8}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div8={2}\text{ or }8\times{2} = {16}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{38}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${38}\div8={4}\text{ or }8\times{4} = {32}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{64}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${64}\div8={8}\text{ or }8\times{8} = {64}$ Since both $-19.84$ and $-8$ are negative, the result is positive. $-19.84 \div -8 = 2.48$